Un Amour d'Adieu
by alwaysbelieve09
Summary: Une rencontre, un sourire, un unique amour ... Bella / Edward.  Lemon Détaillé, 16 ans et


Un amour d'adieu

Je suis Edward Cullen et je suis en couple avec Isabella Swan … Enfin '' _étais en couple _'' avec Bella Swan. J'étais son mari depuis 9 ans et nous vivions heureux, jusqu'à mon inscription dans les _Forces de l'Armée._ Ça avait toujours été mon rêve de manipuler des armes dangereuses et de voir la guerre de mes propres yeux et non pas d'écouter les ragots que les médias racontent. Donc, après 9 ans de vie commune, j'ai quitté ma petite vie tranquille avec mon amour pour aller combattre en Afghanistan, au coté de milliers d'autres soldats. Bella a eu du mal à comprendre mon choix et d'accepter mon départ, mais il _fallait _que je parte et que je tente ma chance auprès d'_eux, _et j'y suis parvenu! Nous avions convenus, Bella et moi, que lors de mon retour … Tout sera comme avant, comme si je n'étais jamais parti et elle ne s'y était pas opposée … Voyons voir!

**...**

Je suis enfin de retour, après 3 longues années loin de ma femme. Avant de retourner à la maison et de revoir mon aimé, je suis allé voir Esmée, Carlisle, Alice et Emmet: ma famille! Ils étaient tous heureux pour moi et souhaitaient ardemment mon retour définitif. Je leur ai tous fais part de mon choix, qui constitue à m'établir définitivement à Forks avec Bella.

« Ne vous faites pas de souci, je compte bien rester et peut-être même fonder une famille avec Bella … ici à Forks. » Leurs ai-je dis, pour les calmer. Ils ne voulaient absolument pas que je reparte, alors autant exhausser leur souhait.

Je suis ensuite aller voir Jasper et Rosalie Hale, mes deux jumeaux d'amis. J'appris que Rosalie était en couple avec Emmet depuis 1 ans et demi, et qu'Alice était avec Jasper … Wow, j'en ai manqué des choses!

Il ne me reste plus qu'à retrouver la femme de ma vie, qui est censée m'attendre à la maison …

…

Je suis debout devant l'entrée d'asphalte de ma maison, le 710 rue Corner. Je suis stressé et j'appréhende nos retrouvailles. Plusieurs lumières sont allumées, c'est le soir après tout, dans se que je crois être le salon _( à mon souvenir … ). _

Je prend la chance d'entrer sans m'annoncer, mais la porte s'ouvre puisqu'elle est déverrouillée. Bella n'est pas à la cuisine ni au salon, mais j'entends de l'eau couler et je déduis qu'elle doit être dans la douche ou le bain … Des images de nos derniers moments intimes me reviennent et je sens mon soldat se mettre au Garde-à-Vous, _merde! _

Le bruit vient de l'étage, je le suivis donc et m'aperçois que Bella clapote doucement dans l'eau, l'air distraite. Quelle surprise elle va avoir lorsqu'elle me verra, j'ai hâte! En voyant ses épaules sortirent de l'eau, des idées germent dans mon esprits … pourquoi ne pas lui faire la surprise immédiatement? ( _Excellente idée Cullen, des plans pour qu'elle se noie! )_

Je me débarrassa donc de mon tee-shirt et de mon pantalon cargo, pour n'être vêtu que de mon boxer étroit, désormais. Au moment de pousser la porte pour entrée, Bella ferme les yeux et pose sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire, se qui déclenche de petite vague qui assourdisse mon entrée. Bella ne sait donc pas que je suis dans la salle de bain, avec elle … _Parfait! _

Je profitai donc de son moment d'inattention pour me montrer …

« Bonjour, ma Bella … »

Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer ma phrase que ma belle saute sur moi et me martèle de coup sur le torse et au visage, elle semble ne pas m'avoir reconnue … _( Démonstration magistrale de se qui saute au yeux! ) _J'arrive à immobiliser ses bras et la renverse au sol, sur le dos. Ses yeux s'ouvrent brutalement lorsqu'elle prend conscience de l'identité de la personne qu'elle martelait de coup de poing, il y a quelques minutes.

« Ed … Ed … Edward! C'est bien toi, dis-moi que c'est bien toi et que je ne rêve pas? »

Pour toute réponse, je la pinçai au bras. La faisant grimacer de douleurs, l'espace d'un instant!

« Oui mon amour, c'est bien moi, en chair et en os. »

Pour moi, le moment n'est pas bien choisi pour converser alors que j'ai envi de rattraper les 3 ans perdues avec Bella. J'ai envi de lui faire l'amour passionnément, mais brutalement à la fois pour qu'elle comprenne que je suis bien là, la surplombant.

Je l'embrassai donc fortement, pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Des frissons me parcoururent lorsque le contact se fit dans mon cerveau et je senti Bella frissonner à ma suite. J'ai tellement envi d'elle en ce moment que mon pantalon va exploser!

Elle est déjà nue, donc pas de déshabillage à faire et nous pouvons passé au chose sérieuse, c'est-à-dire: _Les Préliminaires. _J'ai toujours adoré le sexe avec Bella, mais les préliminaires ont toujours été ma partie préférée, malgré que la partie '' _pénétration _'' était hautement plus orgasmique.

Je descendais donc mes baisers sur le corps de ma déesse et viens embrasser le sommet de son bas-ventre, lui procurant des frissons de plaisir intense. Je fis passer ma langue le long de sa fente sans jamais entrée, se qui me valu un énorme gémissement. À l'aide de mon index et de mon majeur, j'écartai les plis intimes de ma belle pour observer l'endroit que je rêvais d'explorer, dans ma tente en Afghanistan lors de mes grosses séances de masturbation. Oui, je me masturbais car je n'avais aucunement envi de tromper Bella avec une prostituée, je suis pour la fidélité!

Ma langue s'aventura délicatement entre les plis et vient chatouiller le petit trou, sous les petites lèvres. Humide et mouillée, ces 2 mots représente Bella à cet instant! Remontant ma langue un peu plus haut, je vins presser la petite bille de nerf cachée sous un petit capuchon de peau rose.

« Han .. Edward, oui! » Bella sait que j'adore l'entendre crier son plaisir, lors de nos parties de jambes en l'air! Cela m'encouragea donc à continuer à mener à bien son ascension vers le 7ième ciel, et je crois que je me débrouille bien.

J'emprisonnai la petite bille en mes lèvres douces et fit rouler ma langue tout autour, j'aurais pu jouir juste à entendre Bella hurler de bonheur … Ses yeux clos, sa mains gauche dans mes cheveux et l'autre sur son ventre me témoigne le plaisir que ressent ma dulcinée! Je m'y appliquai plus fort encore, en grignotant son clitoris avec mes dents, la faisant se cambrer en jouissant fortement. La cyprine de Bella coula à flot, je lécha goulument tout se merveilleux liquide et remontai mon visage, auparavant entre ses cuisses, vers son propre visage.

Elle sourit en voyant mon visage luire de son humidité, alors qu'elle halète encore. Je n'ai pas envi de lui donner de repos, nous aurons bien assez de temps pour nous reposez après, alors profitons du moment.

Je remis de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire, après l'avoir vidée de l'eau devenue froide et plongea Bella à l'intérieur. Assise face à moi, j'entrepris de l'assoir sur mes cuisses pour mieux la voir. Sans attendre, mon membre entra en elle violemment. Bella n'aime pas et n'a jamais aimé les rapports doux et tendre, même si parfois nous nous y adonnons, elle aime que sa '' _fasse des vagues _''. Elle ne sera pas déçu, nous sommes dans l'eau et j'ai éperdument envi de baiser avec elle, alors je lui en ferai des vagues autant qu'elle voudra!

« Han, han, han. Bella, mon amour. » Plusieurs hommes n'aiment pas montrer leur plaisir lors de l'acte, mais pas moi. Je fais des '' _Han, han, han. _'' à chaque frottement de Bella, sur mon pénis. Je sens mon gland frotter sur les parois internes de ma femme et je dois dire que c'est une sensation nullement égalée!

Je sens Bella se resserrer autour de moi. Ses mains fermement accrochées à mes épaules, ses yeux révulsés et ses seins frottant contre mon torse m'excite encore plus. L'eau du bain cogne contre le rebord … Ont dirait le son des vagues qui touchent les pierres au bord de la mer, mais en moins fort. J'adore faire l'amour dans l'eau, elle provoque une sorte de succion et lorsque Bella se retire, de l'eau rentre entre nous et vient chatouiller mon gland, à l'intérieur de Bella.

« Jouis pour moi! Aller, jouis en moi bébé! » Ces mots évoquent ma fin. Je décharge mon sperme à l'intérieur de Bella suite à ces mots, mais n'arrête pas pour autant. Je veux voir Bella jouir, je pose donc mon pouce sur la bille et tourne dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

« Hannnn! Hannnn, Edward! »

Miam! Bella est tellement belle, dans la jouissance. Tout les émotions passent dans ses yeux, en quelques secondes seulement! J'aime Bella de tout mon cœur.

Après m'être retiré doucement, je nettoyai Bella et l'embrassai tendrement. Nous n'aimons pas '' _l'amour tendre _'' , mais nos baisers n'en sont que plus sensuel.

…

Je me décidai à prendre la parole, une fois Bella nettoyée …

« Comment as-tu trouvé mon cadeau de retour, chérie? »

« Fabuleux, je n'aurais pu imaginer mieux! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, je croyais être seule … »

« Es-tu heureuse de mon retour … Si tu veux je peux repartir, si je t'importune! » Je sais que Bella est heureuse, plus que jamais, mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre me le dire.

« Ne part plus, mon amour! 3 ans sans te voir ont été une torture, même ta famille ne trouvaient plus comment m'aider! Je t'aime, ne repart pas Edward s'il-te-plaît! » Je ne pus résister à ses yeux de cockers blessés, malgré que je n'ai aucune envi de repartir après cela!

…

**25 ans plus tard …**

Bella et moi avons des enfants. Mathias, 3 ans et Rosaline, 8 ans. Nous sommes heureux comme tout, malgré les querelles incessantes entre nous. On trouve toujours le moyen de se réconcilier … _Sur l'oreiller ( hihihi! )_

**...**

Il y a 6 mois, Bella avait un rendez-vous chez le docteur, c'est-à-dire mon père. Depuis quelque temps, elle perd connaissance ou tombe dans les nuages. Nous avons décidez d'aller consulter et mon père l'a prise en charge. Il a découvert un sort de '' _caillot _'' surplombant le cerveau de Bella, mon père dit qu'il peut s'être formé n'importe quand, sans nous en rendre compte!

Mais aujourd'hui, je tiens les mains de mes enfants devant la tombe de leur mère.

_Ici repose Bella Swan._

_Épouse dévouée, femme aimante et aimée._

_1985 – 2020_

J'ai pris soin de faire graver sur la pierre tombale: _Bella Swan. _Je sais que Bella n'aimait pas son vrai nom, alors je n'ai pas voulu la froisser, malgré qu'elle soit décédée.

Lors de la messe à l'église, je me suis levé pour mon discours, que j'ai récité le cœur gros …

« Bella Swan, Isabella Swan. Je sais que tu détestais ton nom complet, mais j'avoue que Bella convenait bien mieux, parce que tu es la personne la plus belle que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer, de toute ma vie! Tu ne m'aimais pas, le jour où tu m'as rencontré la première fois. '' _Arrogant et stupide _'' as-tu dis, mais tes pensées envers moi ont bien changées au fil du temps. Nous avons tout vécu ensemble: la rencontrer, l'amour passionné, la séparation, les retrouvailles et le deuil. Si j'aurais à recommencer ma vie à zéro, je crois que je la referai avec toi et sans les 3 années de guerre qui m'ont éloigné de toi, ma chérie. Je te voulais dans ma vie, je t'ai eu et maintenant je ne t'ai plus … Quelle triste histoire, direz-vous! Non, c'est le cours de chose et bientôt je te rejoindrai Bella et ensemble nous vivrons un éternité d'amour et d'eau fraiche. Puisqu'ils ne nous restera plus que cela. Sache, Bella, que je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours et à jamais. Veille sur ta famille et sur moi, de là-haut.

Que sois béni le jour où tu as posé les pieds à Forks, Bella Swan.

Fin

**N'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas une professionnelle du Français, alors s'il y a encore des fautes ne me bourrez pas d'insulte, ou je me ferai un plaisir de vous en renvoyez.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ma Fiction.**

**Reviews =)**


End file.
